


Not His Fathers' Son

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is trying to be better, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Harry Potter is trying to be a good day, Harry loves all his children, James thinks the world revolves around him, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, POTTER FAMILY FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: It's Father's Day, and after a long talk with his father, Albus is learning to be okay with the fact that he is Harry Potter's son.





	Not His Fathers' Son

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a day late, but Happy Father's Day to everyone :)

_Al,_

_I know, it’s been a day, but apparently I start having withdrawal symptoms when I’m away from you for too long. Not even writing this is helping much – what can I say, I’m happily obsessed with you. Okay, I’m joking (partly). I’m actually writing because today is Father’s Day (did this come on time, I really hope it did) and I know you’re in your room sitting around and sulking whilst Lily is-_

“HAPPY DADDY’S DAY!” Lily’s voice cut through Albus’ mind, cutting off Scorpius’ letter mid-sentence. Scorpius could probably hear her squeal all the way in Wiltshire.

“Thank you, petal,” he heard his dad reply, and no doubt embrace her in the best hug she’d ever received. Albus tried not to be bitter at the fact that he’s never hugged him like that. Instead, he blocked out the celebrations coming from downstairs and turned back to the letter from Scorpius that had arrived that morning.

_\- no doubt squeaking and squealing downstairs about the amazing present she got your dad. James has probably cooked him breakfast that’ll no doubt give him food poisoning and you’ll all laugh about it in five years. I’m really just writing you to remind you that he’s your dad, and he loves you, Al, no matter what. Things are better with him now and you deserve those memories with him. Whatever anguish you feel towards him, forget about it for one day and try to enjoy the fact that he’s your dad. Not Harry Potter, not The Saviour of the Wizarding World. Just Albus Potter’s dad. He loves you, you know that. For this one day, show him you love him too._

_I have to go, dad’s baking downstairs and it’s going to shambles and I, somehow, am going to have to save the day. Merlin, I wish mum was here to reel him in._

_Have a great day, Al. I love you more than anything in the world._

_Scorpius xx_

Despite Albus and Harry attempting to repair their fragmented relationship due to the events of Albus’ fourth year at Hogwarts, they still were not on the best of terms. Yeah, things were different. Albus was trying to be a better son by passing his O.W.Ls. and staying out of trouble, and Harry was trying to be there for Albus more. He’d cut down his hours at work and was making more of an effort. Scorpius was right, Albus owed it to him to just suck it up for this one damned day.

Albus loved his father. He was _his_ father, after all. But, no one really understood what Albus goes through on a daily basis as a result of being the famous Harry Potter’s Slytherin, delinquent son. Add gay to that title too.  The newspapers had a field day with that one when his and Scorpius’ relationship went public. His and Scorpius’ favourite headline was: _Is the son of Voldemort corrupting Potter’s Slytherin son?_ With a picture of them looking _very_ happy, holding hands and smiling underneath which contradicted the entire headline. It wasn’t the _Prophet’s_ greatest piece considering Scorpius was the human embodiment of the sun.

Then, even Scorpius never understood. It was probably the only thing they ever argued about. They both had father/son issues, that was no secret. Being the son of an ex-Death Eater had proven more difficult for Scorpius than Albus could even imagine. Even in their fifth-year, he was ridiculed for it despite proving over and over he was nothing like his dad. No matter how much he tried, Scorpius would always be seen as Draco Malfoy’s carbon copy.

Albus, however, was the opposite. He may have been a spitting image of his father, minus that bloody scar, but Albus was far from him regarding his personality. Getting sorted into Slytherin proved that from the get-go. Albus gets by in classes, whereas his father soared – especially in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He’s reminded every day that his father was the youngest seeker in a century, yet Albus has a panic attack any time he gets near a broom. Albus is nothing like his father, and that’s what makes him the prime target for bullying – everyone always expected better of him. Even his own dad.

Which is why Albus found days like today – Father’s Day – so difficult.

He popped the letter from Scorpius into a drawer inside his desk and span on his chair to face his bed, where the present he’d bought for his dad was sitting wrapped using Scorpius’ careful hand. Albus was never very good at wrapping presents, so when Scorpius offered whilst he was wrapping his own fathers’ present, Albus never dared say no.

He wasn’t even sure if his dad would like it. Albus always struggled with what to get him. When he was younger, his mum would always buy something and say it was from Albus. When he started Hogwarts, he and James used to team up, but James usually always got the credit and Albus was left out (surprise, surprise). And this year, due to recent events, Albus thought it’d best to buy him something himself, and had dragged Scorpius to Hogsmeade just before school ended to find something.

“This is the best present you’ll receive to date,” Albus heard James say, and could actually picture the wide, annoying, devilish grin plastered on his face. Albus rolled his eyes as he picked up the present and card and began making his way downstairs.

“Wow, James! You’re right, I don’t think anything could beat this.” Albus paused on the stairs, nervously fiddling with the present in his hand. What if his dad didn’t like it? He had spent hours on it, after buying the initial supplies from Hogsmeade, then contacting his mum for the extra things he needed.

“That’s dad way of saying I’m the favourite child,” James teased Lily, who responded by dramatically punching him in the arm. Albus couldn’t see them, but he heard the punch and actually felt a little sorry for James.

Albus descended the rest of the stairs and stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching his family interact. James and Lily were now in some sort of wrestling match in which James was definitely letting Lily win. His parents were stood watching them with smiles on their faces, Ginny’s arms wrapped comfortably around Harry’s waist, whilst the present James got Harry was still in his hands. From here, Albus couldn’t see what it was.

They looked picture perfect. The kind of family to appear on cereal box adverts that were always too happy and too smiley and too annoying, but they were the type of family everyone looked up to. And here was Albus, out of the picture and looking on like an outsider. The spare.

He almost turned around and went upstairs, ready to cry silent tears and write back to Scorpius, leaving out the inner turmoil of his thoughts. Days like today were always difficult for Scorpius, especially now his mum wasn’t around for them either. It was that thought – the thought that he should be grateful for everything he has: a family that loves him, a dad who tries and a mum who’s alive – that made Albus stay. That, and the fact that Harry caught his eye.

“Albus!” He greeted, as if surprised to see his middle-child standing there.

Albus forced a smile on despite the aching in his heart. “Happy Father’s Day, dad,” he said, hugging the present to his chest. Harry smiled and crossed the room to his youngest son, awkwardly embracing him.

“Thank you,” he said. There was no fun nickname like Lily, or excited reply like James. Albus tried not to feel hurt, but it was proving difficult.

He stepped out of his dads embrace.

“Is that for me?” Harry asked, pointing at the present with a small smile. This smile, Albus noted, seemed genuine. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was getting a present, or if it was _Albus_ giving it to him.

Albus nodded, going to hand it to him before pulling it back to his chest. “Actually dad, I was wondering,” he paused and eyed James and Lily, who had stopped their bickering to watch the interaction between father and son. “If maybe we could go for a walk?” Albus asked, slightly quieter in fear of James’ reaction, he would no doubt try to tease him about it.

“Of course, let me get a jacket,” he replied quickly, going to give Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing upstairs. Albus extracted himself from the living room to stand awkwardly in the hallway. He had a jumper on – one of Scorpius’ – and wouldn’t need anything else due to the warm sun of June. He pulled his shoes on whilst he was waiting, picking the present back up and cradling it to his chest.

Harry appeared moments later, now sporting a denim jacket which oddly suited him, but clashed awfully with the jeans he was wearing. Albus decided not to point it out. He opened the front door and gestured for Albus to proceed, before following and locking the door behind him.

The beginning of the walk was painfully silent. Albus had no idea what to say and neither did Harry. This is why they argued so much, because the extent of their communication was silence or angry shouting. Albus looked at his father as they walked down the quiet street their house was situated on, catching a glimpse of the scar he never bothered to cover up like he did when Albus was young. He was reminded of something Scorpius had said to him the year before, back with the whole mess of the time turner.

 _“He will always be Harry Potter, you know that right? And you will always be his son.”_ And Albus will have to learn to be okay with that, he reminded himself. Because yes, Scorpius was right, there are much worse things. Like the rumour of your dad being Voldemort, or your dad _actually_ being Voldemort. It was time – if not a little late – that Albus finally wrapped his head around being the son of the famous Harry Potter.

It wasn’t easy, despite how easy James and Lily made it look. James basked in the glory that came with being Harry Potter’s first-born son, named after his grandfather and Harry's godfather. James, it seemed, hit the jackpot with that name. Lily loved the attention of being Harry Potter’s youngest – and only – daughter, named after their grandmother and looking just like her. His siblings loved the fame that came with the Potter name. Albus? Well, Albus did not.

He hated cameras in his face whenever he tried to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies with his parents. He hated so-called fans that wanted autographs from Harry at Quidditch matches – even though his mum was a famous player! He hated that he couldn’t hold hands with his boyfriend, or go on a date with him, without it making the front page (though Scorpius’ name didn’t help in that department either). He hated that he was always referred to as ‘Potter’s Slytherin son’ rather than Albus.

The list could go on and on and on and on and on.

But, Albus decided to not focus on that.

Right now, he was with his dad, on a walk, on Father’s Day, without cameras and he would enjoy the time his dad agreed to spend with him. So, Albus bit his tongue and tried his best to be a great son.

“So, I got you something,” Albus finally spoke as they rounded in on a park they lived close to. It was a park they’d always go to when Albus was a child.

“I noticed, thank you. Any reason why you were reluctant to give it to me in the house?” Harry asked, a little uncertain, as though he was sure Albus would kick off at the question. They reached the park and Albus made a beeline for a bench and sat down, Harry in tow.

“Nope,” he lied. “Just wanted to do it in private as… you know,” he finished lamely, shoving the wrapped gift into his father’s hands.

“Okay, mysterious boy,” Harry joked, nudging Albus’ shoulder slightly.

He opened the card first, smiling and laughing slightly at the message Albus had written inside. Then, he turned to the gift. Albus held his breath as Harry unwrapped the gift, terrified of the reaction. Harry was never good at hiding his feelings, so if he hated it, Albus would be able to tell in a second. And Albus would run from this park, find a bus stop and hop on for a trip to Wiltshire to cry to Scorpius about it.

However – to his great surprise – Harry smiled. Inside the wrapping paper was a scrapbook, the cover page showing a picture of the vast Weasley-Potter family in all their glory at Ted and Vicky’s wedding the summer previous. Even Scorpius and Draco made an appearance in the picture, as that was when Albus and Scorpius were first starting to navigate their relationship. Their parents didn’t know about it then, but they were also trying to get along better due to their sons close friendship.

The smile never faded as he opened the first page, revealing a picture of Harry, Ginny, five-year old James, three-year old Albus and new-born baby Lily. None of them were looking at the camera, all were looking down at Lily; Harry and Ginny admiring their new baby girl, and James and Albus marvelling at their new little sister. Albus had written the date underneath, with the caption: _‘the day our family became complete’._ Albus watched Harry place a hand over his mouth and nose, blinking back oncoming tears and smiled to himself.

He continued flipping through the scrapbook, completed with pictures of the family throughout their growth. There were some of Albus and Harry on their own – which had been a mission to find due to Albus’ and Harry’s strained relationship since starting Hogwarts. On other pages were drawings that Albus had done, portraits of the family, or memorable quotes in dramatic calligraphy next to various pictures. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at a solo picture of James captured just as he’d eaten a Pepper Imp, smoke steaming from his ears, in which Albus had written the quote, _“My face is proof of God’s existence,” – James Sirius Potter,”_ on the other page.

When he finally came to the end, he never said a word. In fact, he was silent for so long that Albus was beginning to worry he hated it. Then, finally, he pulled Albus into his chest, hugging him tighter than he ever had before. His one hand buried itself into Albus’ hair. In that moment, Albus had never felt more loved, appreciated and protected. There were no words exchanged, but a thousand spoken silently.

“I was wrong earlier,” Harry spoke once they separated, “this is the best gift I could ever have received.” Albus dove back into a hug, attempting to hide his beam in his dads neck.

“I can’t take all the credit,” he mumbled into him before pulling away. “Scorpius helped me quite a lot,” Albus admitted, looking into his dads eyes for the first time that day.

Albus used to hate looking at his fathers eyes, knowing his were exactly the same. But, then there was something beautiful in sharing his eye colour with his dad. He used to think that it was a curse, looking so much like him but being so different. Albus was never given the opportunity to be his own person because everyone saw Harry Potter before they saw Albus. But then, their eyes were the only thing they shared, the only thing that was theirs that no one else had. James had adopted Harry’s untameable messy hair (like Albus) but Ginny’s ginger colour and brown eyes. Lily was the spitting image of his mum, not showing much resemblance to her father. Albus realised – albeit, late – that he quite liked looking like his father.

He also liked being different from him. It gave him the opportunity to create his own name for himself, to be able to show the world that yes, he looks like him, but he is his own person.

“He’s good for you,” Harry mused. “Scorpius,” he clarified as an afterthought.

Albus smiled to himself and nodded his head once. “Yeah, he is.”

“I really love this, Al. Albus.”

“You can call me Al,” he said. “I don’t mind it as much anymore.” Albus shrugged, but Harry smiled. It was Harry who first coined that nickname for him, and the rest of his family caught on. At Hogwarts, he went by Albus. Scorpius only ever called him Albus until recently, when _‘Al’_ slipped from his lips one night and Albus found he quite liked the way Scorpius said it. “Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry. I know we’ve done all this before, last year after – erm – _that._ But, I just wanted you to hear it again. I know I’m difficult and I get insecure a lot, but I love you, dad. I really do,” Albus spoke, almost too fast for Harry to catch his words. But, judging by his face, looking upon Albus with love, wonder and a little bit of heartbreak, he caught them.

“Al, you know I love you. I’m sorry I don’t say it enough,” he ruffled Albus’ hair and smiled. “What do you mean you get insecure?” He asked.

“Oh – erm,” Albus didn’t think his dad would pick up on anything he said. Albus was used to Harry not listening to him. “I sometimes think that – er – okay. I sometimes look at you, mum, James and Lily having a good time and laughing without me and think that, maybe, possibly things would maybe be – er – better-”

“Oh, Al,” Harry said, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. Albus was silently grateful, because he had no idea how he was going to finish it anyway. There were tears stinging behind his eyes, threatening to spill down his flustered cheeks. “That’s not true and it can never be true. You’re our boy, no matter what. And you’re not difficult. You may have been, but I was difficult too, and I’m to blame for that. I never understood you, then I realised you were just like me. On the outside looking in.”

Albus had never thought about it that way before. Harry had grown up in quite the abusive home, never finding a home until he found Hogwarts. He was on the outside, having to watch a family love their son but never him, despite being raised by them. Albus wasn’t like that. Albus had a loving family, he was loved from the moment he was born and would be to the moment he dies. But despite their completely separate childhoods, they were always on the outside, searching for a home until they found it with someone completely unexpected. Harry found a home in Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. Albus found a home with Scorpius.

“I always feel so ungrateful for what I have when I think things like this, but I can’t help it,” he choked, a small sobbing emitting from him. He never wanted to cry, but there was something about admitting all this to his dad that him emotional.

“I know, Al. I know.” Harry pulled him into another hug, allowing Albus to sob in his chest. “Just know you are loved, more than anything.”

“I know I am, dad. I know I have it good, which is why it doesn’t make sense. And Rose always shouts at me for not appreciating what I have but I do. I do appreciate it and I love all of you and I know I’m loved back,” he rambled.

“Albus, if you ever feel like this again, come and talk to me. Please. Maybe there’s something I can do.” Albus nodded against him, unable to speak but thankful that he has his dad. Albus loved him and appreciated him more than anything and would try his hardest to show it more often.

 

* * *

 

 

Albus had cried so much at the park that by the time they returned home and completed all the traditional Father’s Day rituals, he was exhausted. Cooking dinner with James and Lily had taken the last of his energy out of him, and after they’d all finished he excused himself and collapsed into bed. Within moments he was asleep.

He was woken with a start a little after midnight, sweating despite being freezing cold and screaming. He searched around for Scorpius, before remembering that Scorpius was in his own bed at his own home and panic settled through him.

“No, no, no, no,” he spoke out loud, the words tumbling out his mouth at the same rate as his heart was beating. He fumbled with the light switch on the lamp by his bed, illuminating the room and taking away the monsters that lurked in the dark.

The nightmare swam around his brain, playing behind closed eyes as he mumbled to himself over and over, hoping Scorpius was alright. He was being tortured again, his screams echoing through Albus’ ears. Except this time it wasn’t Delphi who was torturing him, it was Harry. Scorpius was suffering at the hands of Harry Potter, and Albus could do nothing but watch. Despite this, Albus wanted to either crawl into Scorpius’ arms, or his dads. Because he knew his dad would never do that, and if his dad walked through the door next, he knew Scorpius was okay.

As though his thoughts had summoned him, Harry Potter came stumbling through the door, glasses askew with his dressing gown half falling off his shoulder, as though he’d put them on in a rush. He was at Albus’ side in a second, climbing onto the double bed and wrapping his arms around him.

“Shh, shh, Al, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’ve got you,” he mumbled into his hair, rocking him back and forth.

“Dad… you were… and Scorpius,” he tried, words strained between gasps.

“Scorpius is fine,” he assured, “it was just a dream.”

He rocked Albus back and forth, holding him until he calmed down and his breathing became less strained. Even after he’d calmed down, after the screams in his ears had quietened, he held onto his dad for dear life. Harry never dared pull away until his youngest son did, wanting to give Albus everything he had. After their earlier conversation, he vowed to make sure Albus never felt on the outside looking in ever again.

“Thank you,” Albus finally spoke, pulling away from him. Harry – his own heart pounding after watching his son come undone due to his own traumatic events – could only watch him. Albus scrambled off the bed, looking around for Scorpius’ jumper he’d carelessly discarded before bed. He eventually found it and pulled it to his nose, taking in his familiar scent before pulling it on and hugging himself. He went back to his bed and got back underneath the covers.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked.

Albus shrugged grumpily, turning over in his bed to face away from his dad. Harry lingered for a moment watching his son before accepting that Albus clearly didn’t want to speak. He wished he would talk to him. After everything they'd spoken about earlier, Harry thought he and Albus were in a better place. It broke his fragile heart to watch his son cry and scream because of nightmares, knowing exactly how he felt. Harry admitted defeat, assuming Albus had no desire to speak to him. Just as he was about to leave, Albus turned over, remembering his earlier promise of being a better son.

“It was a nightmare,” he said, willing with his eyes for his dad to come back. Harry, seemingly understanding, walked back over and got back on Albus’ bed.

“Do you get them a lot?” Harry asked. His heart broke when Albus nodded numbly. How could he not know his own son was suffering this badly?

“It was about Scorpius – well, they usually always are. But, he’s usually here and it’s okay but he’s not-” for the second time that day, Albus choked on a sob before he could finish a sentence. Harry never hugged him again, but he did brush his hair with a hand.

“He’s okay, Al. He’s at home,” Harry assured.

“I know. I’m sorry for waking you.”

“No, never apologise for that.”

Albus nodded and went quiet again, staring at a spot just behind Harry. Harry patted his shoulder and went to climb off the bed again when Albus grabbed his wrist suddenly.

“Dad, can you stay? At least until I fall asleep?” He felt stupid asking for something so childish, but right now Albus needed someone. If that someone couldn’t be Scorpius, then he would take his dad. He needed him right now, and he didn’t care how old he was. Needing his dad was not something he should be ashamed of. Even Ginny needed her father sometimes too.

“Of course I can, Al,” he whispered, flicking the lamp off with his wand. Albus lay back down, moving his hand from Harry’s wrist to his hand instead. He settled down, and Harry pulled the duvet over him properly and held tight onto his hand. He waited until Albus fell back to sleep and stayed a little longer to ensure it would be a peaceful rest of the night before slipping out the room and back into bed with his wife. He could only hope Albus would eventually be okay, and he swore he would do everything to help him along the way.

Harry was glad Albus had finally opened up to him. That was a big problem that had prevented their relationship from moving forward. Now, Harry understood the dark cloud hovering over Albus: it was his own insecurities. Harry couldn’t get rid of those completely, but he would support Albus every step of the way. Harry had had a lot of Father’s Days, but this one – knowing things with Albus were better, not forgetting the present he made him – was one of the best ones yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written without Scorpius and it feels a little weird, I miss him :'( Well, he's mentioned (a shameful amount) but still.  
> Thank you all for reading! Special thanks to woahitsmichele (Twitter) for the support and encouragement, and helping me sort my shit out :)  
> Kudos and comments always welcome! If you loved it, or hated it, let me know!  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


End file.
